


Тибальт

by helkarel



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel
Summary: Они могут драться 24/7. Но если кто-то попробует отнять второго - ха, он пожалеет.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 3





	Тибальт

Армейский жетон перерубает пополам, и Попирающий Закон заходится переходящим в кашель криком. Куро движется быстрее мысли, и Цубаки вместе со своими кровавыми катанами отлетает куда подальше.

— Брат… — потеряно и жалобно стонет Жадность. Куро не оборачивается, атакуя Цубаки снова и снова. Разумно. Сейчас важнее всего не дать младшенькому прорваться к раненому, остальное - решаемо. Больше всего Лихту Тодороки хочется тоже броситься в бой, своей музыкой заставить вражеского вампира рыдать кровавыми слезами, но Хайд, его глупый, бессмысленный еж, медленно сползает на пол - и отчего-то это оказывается куда важнее пылающей мести.

— Я не хочу умирать, Лихт, я не хочу, — совершенно по-детски шепчет Попирающий Закон, и Тодороки в очередной гребаный раз думает, что у этого конкретного вампира явно отставание в развитии. То подростковые концерты, то вот это…

— Успокойся! — чуть повышает голос Лихт, хотя, как ни странно, сейчас ему не хочется ни орать, ни драться, а лишь чтобы его тупой еж перестал подыхать. Одной рукой он поддерживает Хайда за плечи, второй лихорадочно шарит по своим карманам. Ну хоть какая-то безделушка там должна заваляться, ну?

Но нет, единственная вещь, которой можно перезаключить контракт, — дедушкин талисман на счастье, обвязанный вокруг запястья. Какое-то время Лихт медлит. Неужели ему так важен этот демон, чтобы отдать тому настолько значимую вещь? Он же ангел, он должен этих демонов уничтожать, а не спасать!

Белая энергия продолжает срываться с губ вампира, и он становится все прозрачнее и легче. Лихт упрямо сжимает зубы и обматывает нитку вокруг дрожащего запястья.

— Не смей умирать. Я заключаю с тобой контракт, Жадность. Я даю тебе самую важную вещь, так что только попробуй сдохнуть, — глаза Попирающего Закон совершенно щенячьи, и это невыносимо. — Я даю тебе новое имя взамен утраченного. Тибальт. Ты такая же истеричка.

Попирающий Закон все еще смотрит огромными непонимающими глазами, и энергия все изливается и изливается с его губ, и Лихту не остается ничего другого, кроме как запечатать эти гребаные губы своими.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, мерзкий еж наконец-то перестает пытаться умереть. Вместо этого он занимается вторым своим любимым делом — ревет. Лихт крепко-накрепко прижимает своего самого дебильного вампира к груди и вместо оружия материализует здоровенный щит. Куро справится и так, а этого малохольного пока что надо щадить. Заслужил.


End file.
